Glenpoint
Glenpoint is a major city located on the mainland areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the March of Glenpoint of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Zenithar. Glenpoint is known to be the regional driving point of the War of the Red Diamond. By game *Glenpoint (High Rock) – Village in High Rock in *Glenpoint (Valenwood) – Different village in Valenwood in *Glenpoint (Daggerfall) – Region in High Rock in **Glenpoint (City) – City in High Rock in Description Geography The city of Glenpoint is located in the northcentral area of the March of Glenpoint, which is a landlocked march surrounded by several important regions including the Kingdom of Daggerfall to the south and the Barony of the Ilessan Hills to the east. The city of Glenpoint is rather close to the Barony of Glenumbra Moors, the border is located northwest. A large mountain takes a large portion of the southeastern march, and it extends into the Ilessan Hills and Shalgora. After the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the March of Glenpoint was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall, which extends into the Wrothgarian Mountains and the northern coast. Several battles were fought on the Glenpoint Foothills, which is located in the Glenpoint mountains near the Kingdom of Daggerfall. The local deity and temple are the Resolution of Z'en, which is found in other areas including the Fiefdom of Gavaudon, the Fiefdom of Totambu, and County Leyawiin. The local knightly order of Glenpoint is the Knights of the Owl. The regional vampire clan is the Vraseth Vampire Clan. Traditions *The Bretons of Glenpoint celebrate the Broken Diamonds on the 23rd of Frostfall. On this day, the Duke of Glenpoint had captured Empress Kintyra Septim II and executed her by order of Potema Septim, Wolf-Queen of Solitude. In shame of not helping Kintyra II, the Bretons of Glenpoint would hunt down the murders throughout Glenpoint and the Glenumbra Moors destroying Red Diamond banners, leaving Broken Diamonds in the snow. Afterwards, the Bretons sing Sepharve in Old Bretic.Broken Diamonds History First Era With the sudden fall of the Direnni Hegemony, the Kingdoms of High Rock began to rise into prominence, and the Kingdom of Daggerfall was no exception. In 1E 609, the Daggerfall Army under the control of King Thagore, marched into the region of Glenpoint and garnered control over the southern reaches of High Rock. Daggerfall became the number one leading force in the military, economy, and politics of the southern Glenumbra regions. Daggerfall has since established this, even today. Daggerfall's grand military would eventually partake in the Siege of Orsinium and the Battle of Bangkorai Pass.A History of Daggerfall Third Era In 3E 120, the Duchy of Glenpoint was under the control of Duke Mentin. Mentin was friends with Uriel III and Potema Septim, both of which ruled over the Kingdom of Solitude at this point. After the coronation of Kintyra Septim II, Potema started a war with the Empire known as the War of the Red Diamond, which occurred throughout Northern Tamriel, in the human provinces. Potema and Mentin hatched a plot to kill Kintyra II, by baiting her into Glenpoint with a plea for help. Kintyra II traveled across the Iliac Bay and was captured somewhere in the Barony of Dwynnen. She was held in a Castle somewhere in Glenpoint, where she was promptly executed. This injustice made the denizens of Glenpoint and the Glenumbra Moors very infuriated, leading to a manhunt for the person responsible and the location of the execution, destroying Red Diamond banners, leaving Broken Diamonds in the snow of Frostfall. Afterwards, the people of both nations mourned the death of Kintyra II by singing Sepharve in Old Bretic. This would become a tradition known as the Broken Diamonds.The Wolf Queen, Book VBrief History of the Empire, Book II During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Glenpoint in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in During the War of Betony in 3E 403, the Kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel fought each other for the possession of the Protectorate of Betony, located at the mouth of the Iliac Bay. The war took place mainly in the High Rock regions, and one such battle took place in Glenpoint. The Battle of the Bluffs was a victory for the Daggerfall Army, which was under the control of Lord Bridwell, who was an exceptional warrior and tactician that made Daggerfall successful in the conflict. The battle took place in an area between the Kingdom of Daggerfall and the March of Glenpoint, and it left the Sentinel Army damaged. Lord K'avar was horribly disfigured by the battle, due to a Dunmeri Nightblade. The war eventually reached the Fiefdom of Anticlere, where it had promptly ended.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the March of Glenpoint was under the reign of an unknown Marquis, whose name was not recorded in the history books. Glenpoint existed among the twenty-three other nations of the Iliac Bay. Glenpoint, itself is in a mainland march that is next to the Kingdom of Daggerfall, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The March of Glenpoint was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall along with other regions on the northern coast of the Iliac.Events in The Warp in the West Gallery Glenpoint HR.png|The City of Glenpoint circa 3E 399. Appearances * * * Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations